Hope
by JAMareMYinitials
Summary: Hermione Granger had to marry Draco Malfoy. It was the only way to save herself.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is so short I didn't want to upload it. I just need to know whether I should continue. Review and I will. I promise longer chapters. Way longer chapters. Think of this as a teaser of a sort. I have a great plot for this one i Really do hope you will think of reviewing. XOXO. **

* * *

Hope

What does one do when they're just at the edge of sanity and madness? Hermione Granger didn't really know. She sat there, seeing the grand landscape of the manor she lived in. But then again she wasn't a visitor here, just a prisoner. And she really took it for granted. The comforts, the warmth. While the rest of the muggleborns sat outside in the rain or sleet or whatever kind of weather mother nature wanted it to be that day, she sat there like the ungrateful person she was. She had only married Draco Malfoy out of necessity. Ok. So maybe she had felt something for him, but really she didn't think anyone could resist him. He had looks, he had power and most importantly he had he Dark Lord's favor. So when she had, ahem, _convinced_ him to rescue her. Voldemort hadn't said anything but "enjoy your new little toy." She didn't want to think of it for what it was. It was just like she was his mistress, who she was a year ago, but now she was his wife. Simple as that, she had to though. The security it provided her was the best thing so far.

She rarely left the house. She couldn't really. Though people respected Draco, she was still a lowly _mudblood_. But at least people couldn't look at her a certain way. Not if they didn't want to live through the next day. They knew that with a single tattle she told Draco, they would cower in fear when he came looking for them. She didn't really do that, not after that one night that she had complained to Draco that Yaxley had whistled at her and said "how many have you done to get here?" No that wouldn't do for a Malfoy wife. They had a reputation to uphold.

What she truly thought though, and she hoped she was right, was that Draco Malfoy deeply cared for her. And that was what she was going to cling to until he did something to prove her wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Slightly longer. I know, I know i promised wayyyy longer chapters. Truth is i was so excited with the response I saw I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Please review. I want to know what I can do better. Any suggestions or even something i desperately need to change. Is this chapter to M rated? Should I change the rating? I don't know... well, enough of my ramblings. Review :) XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Five Years Ago_

Hermione walked along the empty passage of the street. It was dark; it was cold and worst of all she had nowhere to go. A year ago when Voldemort had came out victorious, all changed. The social ladder became more exaggerated than it was before. All purebloods had become so powerful, and half-bloods were their mere assistants. Mudbloods had become nothing. Nothing at all. Hermione at least had a way of going into the muggle world and refuging herself there. That is until Voldemort started looking for runaway mudbloods. She was caught and now here she was. It really was a dreadful thing. She looked around and saw a bunch of muggleborns standing scantily clad and leaving nothing to the imagination. She waited a bit until they were all gone one by one and then started on her way searching for a place to sleep.

"Hey, you! What are you doing around here?"

She looked around and saw one of the girls staring at her.

"Um, I'm trying to find-"

"You can't just be wandering around here, don't you know that any pureblood can just force himself on you? Really it's much better to do what we're doing."

"And what exactly are you doing?"

The girl looked at her strange, and then said, "Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it? You want a good place to spend the night? You need to find yourself a pureblood or at least a decent half-blood. In order to survive now, we don't really have a choice, its either sell your bodies or die on the streets. I don't know where you've been, but this has been happening for a while now. You are muggleborn right?

"Yes, I am. I've been in the muggle world, _he_ found me. This is what girls are doing now? So you just find yourself a random guy to spend the night with? I would nev-"

"You say that now, just wait a couple days. The shops wont even let you steal scraps from the garbage. I promise you, you'll be dead in a week straight. I've seen it happen. If you need any help, I mean I cold take you for a few days. Show you the ropes. Maybe you'll even get lucky and become a permanent mistress. That's the best thing. They let you stay in the house and everything. The pureblood wives can't say anything to their husbands anyways. Not that they care. They spend their days shopping and socializing with the people they call friends. Not real friends if you ask me."

"I think I'll try those few days. I don't know if I could do that. But if your right, is this where you usually go? I might need some help. Who knows, maybe that is my best choice."

"Yeah, my names Kate. Kate Newmark. And your name is?"

"Um, Jane Wilkins."

"Nice to meet you, my offer still stands. I hope to see you around and best of luck to you."

Really the real question was, was she really going to end up like that? She certainly hoped not. Hermione Granger was not one to stop that low. But if she had to, then I guess she had to. Trouble was, she was rethinking trying out those days.

_A Year Later_

Today she was at the same corner where she was exactly one year ago. This time though she was actually one of 'those girls' it was horrible really. Some days she had offers and some she didn't. As long as she had at least 5 nights covered she was good. Those two nights weren't bad. Kate was with her at times though.

"Hey"

"Oh, hello, just got here huh."

"Yeah does it seem like a good day?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Kate then proceeded to stand a few feet away. Standing against the wall and readjusting her heels, she then looked up.

All was quiet really. There wasn't much traffic that is until two tall, mysterious characters apparated in front.

Blaise Zabini stood a few feet away with his good friend Draco Malfoy.

"Hello ladies." He was smirking. And so was a certain blonde headed git.


End file.
